Sara and Kara/Gallery
Images of the Oracle Twins from American Dragon: Jake Long. Promotional Artwork Oracletwins.gif|promotional artwork images of Sara & Kara Oracles (season 1) Sara.gif|promotional artwork images of Sara Oracle (season 1) Kara.gif|promotional artwork images of Kara Oracle (season 1) Season 1 Sara Kara vision.png|Sara, her eyes glowing Body Guard Duty (5).jpg Sara vision.png|Sara having a vision Body Guard Duty (3).jpg Oracle twins kidnapping.png|Herbert kidnapping the twins Body Guard Duty (4).jpg|Kara whipping Jake with the shoes Hong Kong Knights (5).jpg orctwins_4417.PNG char_35879.jpg char_35878.jpg Body Guard Duty (7).jpg Body Guard Duty (8).jpg Body Guard Duty (9).jpg Body Guard Duty (10).jpg Body Guard Duty (11).jpg Body Guard Duty (12).jpg Body Guard Duty (13).jpg Body Guard Duty (14).jpg Body Guard Duty (15).jpg Body Guard Duty (16).jpg Body Guard Duty (17).jpg Body Guard Duty (20).jpg Body Guard Duty (24).jpg Body Guard Duty (25).jpg Body_Guard_Duty_(2).jpg Body Guard Duty (31).jpg Dragon Breath (93).jpg Dragon Breath (94).jpg Body Guard Duty (32).jpg Body Guard Duty (33).jpg Body Guard Duty (34).jpg Hong Kong Knights (27).jpg Hong Kong Knights (28).jpg Hong Kong Knights (29).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (7).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (8).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (9).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (10).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (11).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (12).jpg Body Guard Duty (36).jpg Body Guard Duty (37).jpg Body Guard Duty (38).jpg Body Guard Duty (39).jpg Body Guard Duty (40).jpg Body Guard Duty (41).jpg Body Guard Duty (42).jpg Body Guard Duty (47).jpg Body Guard Duty (48).jpg Body Guard Duty (51).jpg Body Guard Duty (52).jpg Dragon Breath (155).jpg Dragon Breath (156).jpg Dragon Breath (157).jpg Hong Kong Nights (16).jpg Hong Kong Nights (17).jpg Body Guard Duty (56).jpg Body Guard Duty (57).jpg Body Guard Duty (58).jpg Body Guard Duty (61).jpg Body Guard Duty (62).jpg Body Guard Duty (63).jpg Body Guard Duty (65).jpg Body Guard Duty (66).jpg Body Guard Duty (67).jpg Body Guard Duty (68).jpg Body Guard Duty (69).jpg Body Guard Duty (70).jpg Body Guard Duty (71).jpg Body Guard Duty (72).jpg Body Guard Duty (73).jpg Body Guard Duty (74).jpg Body Guard Duty (75).jpg Body Guard Duty (76).jpg Body Guard Duty (77).jpg Body Guard Duty (78).jpg Body Guard Duty (79).jpg Body Guard Duty (81).jpg Body Guard Duty (83).jpg Body Guard Duty (84).jpg Body Guard Duty (85).jpg Body Guard Duty (88).jpg Body Guard Duty (64).jpg Body Guard Duty (93).jpg Body Guard Duty (95).jpg Body Guard Duty (96).jpg Body Guard Duty (99).jpg Body Guard Duty (100).jpg Body Guard Duty (101).jpg Body Guard Duty (102).jpg Body Guard Duty (103).jpg Body Guard Duty (108).jpg Body Guard Duty (109).jpg Body Guard Duty (110).jpg Body Guard Duty (112).jpg Body Guard Duty (113).jpg Body Guard Duty (117).jpg Body Guard Duty (115).jpg Body Guard Duty (119).jpg Body Guard Duty (121).jpg Body Guard Duty (123).jpg Body Guard Duty (129).jpg Body Guard Duty (130).jpg Body Guard Duty (131).jpg Body Guard Duty (132).jpg Body Guard Duty (133).jpg Body Guard Duty (134).jpg Hong Kong Nights (90).jpg Hong Kong Nights (94).jpg Hong Kong Nights (95).jpg Hong Kong Nights (96).jpg Hong Kong Nights (97).jpg The Dark Dragon talking to the Oracles.jpg Body Guard Duty (147).jpg Body Guard Duty (148).jpg Body Guard Duty (149).jpg Body Guard Duty (150).jpg Season 2 Oracletwins2.jpg|The Oracles in Season 2 Sara Oracle.png|Sara Oracle (Season 2) Kara Oracle.png|Kara Oracle (Season 2) Magic Enemy (2).jpg|Kara shows Lao Shi about the reward of Rotwood Magic Enemy The Academy (5).jpg The Academy (6).jpg The Academy (7).jpg The Academy (8).jpg The Academy (9).jpg Magic Enemy (6).jpg Magic Enemy (7).jpg Magic Enemy (8).jpg Magic Enemy (9).jpg Magic Enemy (10).jpg Magic Enemy (14).jpg Magic Enemy (15).jpg Magic Enemy (16).jpg Magic Enemy (17).jpg Magic Enemy (33).jpg The Academy (21).jpg Fu Jake Sara Oracle.png Category:Character galleries Category:American Dragon: Jake Long galleries